


Little Fingers Hold the Tightest - illustration

by Wolviecat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Fluff, Kid Fic, PTSD, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/pseuds/Wolviecat
Summary: Illustration for Utsukushin amazing story "Little Fingers Hold the Tightest"!It was pleasure to work with you <3After the final battle with Zarkon, the Voltron team begins a desperate search for Shiro, but not even Slav’s ramblings on quantum realities could have prepared them for what they find.Shiro has been turned into a child--a bright-eyed, scarred little boy with one arm and no memories--and although they try their best to accommodate the change into their already-chaotic lives, no one quite anticipated just how challenging it would be.(Staying sane enough to find a cure while fighting the Galra empire is a little hard when there are Olkari cubes roaming the castle chanting “Lance is a Weenie” every 12 seconds.)





	Little Fingers Hold the Tightest - illustration

**Author's Note:**

> [Utsukushins story can be read HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11650071/chapters/26209086)


End file.
